Gamer love, a new life
by NyanKat15
Summary: A sequal.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there beautiful readers. So, since I haven't gotten any requests, and I couldn't think of any other pairings I give to you a whole new chapter for Ryan and Felix. Hope you enjoy! This is going to be fluffy for a while.

OoOOOooOOOooOOoOOoOOOOOOoOOOoOOOoOOoOOOoooOOoOOOooooOOOooOOooo

Felix.

"Lexi, please don't play rough with Edgar." I warned our little daughter, making her give me the puppy dog look.

"I'm sowwy, daddy." She apologized, petting our little black pugs soft head. I smiled at her and scooped her off the floor, kissing her cheek which made her giggle. "Daddy!" She giggled loudly, hugging me around my neck.

As I placed her down on the ground the front door to our home swung open. "Hey, there's my favourite girl." Ryan called as he scooped our little one up from where I had just placed her. "Daddy!" He hugged her tightly, smiling at me over her tiny shoulder.

"Welcome home, Sweetheart." I kissed him over her tiny shoulder, then began tickling her as Ryan held her while she giggled loudly. "Daddy, stop! You big meanie!" Ryan soon put her down, allowing her to scurry off to her bedroom, Edgar trotting close behind her.

"So, how was work today?" I asked as I took his coat from him, hanging it up in the front hall closet. He sighed, flopping on the couch and smiling at me. "It was one hell of a day, but it was fine." He took my hand, guiding me onto his lap. "Besides, its all worth it to come home to my beautiful family."

I blushed and kissed his lips, making him hug me in response. "Ryan, I love you." I whispered, breaking the kiss and laying on his chest. Just then Lexi and Edgar came running into the living room, her adorable little giggles filling the silence.

"Daddy, Daddy, I wanna take Edgar to the park! Please?" She came to our legs and pulled on Ryan's pant leg with her puppy look, Edgar giving the same look as if he was begging too. "I dunno sweetie, do you think you can find Edgars leash?"

OOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOoOOOOOOoooooooOOOoooOOOoOOOooooOOOoooOo

After twenty minutes the girl found what she was looking for, and we were now half way to the park. Since Ryan and I were married we moved into a new home, and soon after adopted our four year-old, Lexi. She is the best thing we could have ever asked for, and she really bonded with Edgar.

"Daddy! Swing!" Lexi dropped the leash, which I quickly grabbed as Ryan ran off after our hyper-active toddler. I sat at the park bench, pulling out my video camera. I had become more of a vlogger after we got our little Lexi. "H-Hows it goin' bros? Look at Ryan being a dad." I aimed the camera at my love, who waved in response. I then turned it back to me, looking into the camera with a smile, closing my camera after saving the video snippet.

"Hey Lexi, Daddy, why don't we go get icecream? Let's take Edgar home first though."

OoOOOooOOooooOOooooOOOOOooooOOoOOOOooOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoo

"Oh man.. She is all tuckered out." Ryan whispered as he placed our litte one in her bed. "Finally, alone time." Ryan smiled and took my hand, leading me from her room, down the hall to our own. He laid me down on the bed, kissing me softly on the lips.

He carefully pushed his hand up my shirt then began rubbing circles on my stomach, making me giggle softly. "Ryan.. That tickles." I looked up in time to see him smirk, his hands began moving quickly to tickle me on purpose. "Ryan!" I yelped as I struggled to grab his hands.

"DADDY!" We heard a panicked scream, which made our smiles drop. We scurried to our feet and ran to our daughters aid, only to find her with our little black pug. "Daddy! Edgar keeps farting!" She yelled, making us sigh in relief.

She got off her bed, running into my arms. I picked her up and laughed. "Come on, you can sleep in our bed tonight."

"Goodnight, Lexi." Both Ryan, and I said in unison. She smiled and cuddled in between us, falling asleep and mumbling her goodnights.

A perfect end to a perfect day.

ooOOOoOoOOoOOOoOOOoOOOoOOoOOoOOoOOOOOOOoooOOOoOOOoOOOOOoooOo

Please let me know what you think c: This is going to be another chapter story, again, hope you love it.


	2. Chapter 2

So, no one like this? Bad Idea?

Heres a Valentine special anyway. Sorry that it is so damn late.

OoooOOOoOOOoOOOoOOOOOOoOooooOOOooooOOOoOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOOoo

Felix))

Lexi was off at Ryans Grandma's for the weekend. What a great way to spend Valentine, right?

Ryan and I sat at our dinner table rather awkwardly as Ryan looked at something on his laptop. "Ryan?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

His voice was rough and deep. "Yea?" He looked up at me with the smile that I just couldn't stop myself from looking at. "Felix, we're going to a spa. It will be fun." He took my hand and helped me up off of the chair I was comfortably sitting in. "We will be there all weekend, its part of their Valentine special."

I looked at him with a happy and excited expression. "Ryan.. You're amazing." I kissed him lovingly then trotted to our room to get my clothes and other items together, being accompanied by Ryan soon after. "Babe." He spoke smoothly. "We leave in an hour, so make sure you check list everything you need." With that he came in and began packing as well.

OOOoOooOOOooOoooooooooOOOOoOOOOOOOOooOOoOOoOOOoooOOOoOOOOoooOo

An hour later we were in the car and on our way to the stay-in spa. It was a fairly silent ride, but that could be because I fell asleep. When I woke I was greeted to a beautiful hotel that was supposed to be the spa and hotel.

Ryan exited the car and got our bags, leading the way into the spa. We were then shown our room, beautiful red sheets were on the heart shaped bed, red rose petals all around and a box of chocolates placed on the red silk pillows. "God its beautiful."

After I oggled the room we both decided on the hot springs, which were definitely worth the four hour drive.

I slipped into the hot spring and laid against one of the fake, but cold rocks. "Oh Ryan.." I whispered "You know the way to a mans heart." I could feel his stare on me, and I smiled because of it. "I sure do." He laughed.

After an hour of soaking and 'swimming' we came back and found a cart that had a black tub with four kinds of wine in it. "Wow, Ryan.. You ordered wine too?" He smiled and held my hand as he led me to the bathroom. "Its part of the package."

POORLY WRITTEN SEX AHEAD. (Not like everything so far is poorly written or anything.

When we were inside the shower Ryan began rubbing soap across my back and then massaged soft circles into my shoulders and my lower back. "Nng.. Ryan that feels really good." I arched into it, the feeling making my body shudder slightly.

He then began going a little lower, making my body heat up. "Felix, can I?" I could practically feel his smirk as he began rubbing my ass making me moan quietly.

Then without warning his finger slipped inside of me, already wet from the shower water, and just like that my erection became somewhat harder, my moans became louder as well.

"Ryan! I.. Ah!" His finger became two and then they were thrusting hard and fast inside of me. "Ryan.. I'm gonna, you're going to make me...!" His fingers only continued making me come onto the wall ahead of us. He then turned me around, and I could now see his smirk. He pushed me up onto the wall, spreading my legs and placing them on his hips.

He lined his penis up with my entrance. "I'm coming in." He smiled gently and let his penis slip inside me, making mine grow again in almost no time. "I'm going to go faster." He warned before doing just that. My whole body caught of fire, making my head tilt back against the wall. "Ryan! Harder!" I groaned shamelessly.

He did as asked and thrust harder inside my body, my back sliding on the wall with the force of each of the thrusts. "Felix.. I'm close." He whispered roughly into my ear, sending me over the edge. "Ah!" I moaned as I came on his chest. My hole tightened around his erection, making him groan loudly as I felt his come fill me.

"Ryan...!" I moaned once more as he held me against the wall tighter so we didn't fall.

As soon as we calmed down he carried me out to the bed, placing me on the edge so we could sit up. He grabbed two wine glasses off the table and grabbed the best wine from the tub. He poured it for us and handed me my glass.

"Happy Valentines, Felix." He spoke smoothly as he clinked our glasses.

"Happy Valentiens."

OooOOOOoooOOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOoOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooOOOoo

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE

This chapter was absolute shit and I apologize, can you guys please let me know if you like it? Because I don't want to continue something my fans hate. Kay, love you all, bye!


	3. Chapter 3

SO HEY GUYS GUESS WHOSE BACK? I AM SO DAMN SORRY, I DIDN'T KNOW PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKED THIS

STORY AND THEN MY EMAIL LIKE EXPLODED. I realize that the last chapter had a lot of repetative

factors and I am sorry for that, I will try not to do it so much. I am writing this on notepad

so spelling and punctuation will be horrid. Without further blabbing, lets go.

OOOOOoooOOOooOOOooooOOOooOOOooooOOOOOOOOOooOOOoOOOooooOOOOOOooooOOoooOOOOOooooOOoOoOOOoooOoOoOo

"LEXI!?" I called out, Ryan already on the other half of the park looking for our little girl.

"LEXI, WHERE ARE YOU!?" I heard my best friend Marzia call out by my side. In my state of panic

my hand shook as I pulled up my cell phone and dialed 911 quickly. "H-hello? Yes, I'd like to

report a missing little girl! Seven! NO I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE COULD BE THAT'S WHY I CALLED

YOU! THAT'S IT, YOU'RE NO HELP!" With anger and speed I hit the end button, and shoved the

black phone back into my pocket.

Without wasting any time I took off to the lake near the park, suddenly remembering that our

little Lexi was one to go there without asking. As I ran around a tree and then another and

then another I saw a small glimpse of a pink jacket huddled onto the ground and drawing in the

sand. "Lexi!" I yelled as her little head shot up from the ground and stared directly at me.

"Daddy!" She called back with her happy little smile, that made all my anger melt away and my

brain relaxed. "Lexi.. Oh god, you gave us a scare. Come here, dad and sissy are worried sick."

With that she streatched out her tiny little arm and took my hand.

As we reached Ryan and Marzia their faces relaxed a noticable amount, Ryan running up and

grabbing our little one right of the ground to give her a tight hug. "Oh Lexi.. You made me

have a panic attack, you can't run off like that." He huffed into her ear gently.

The sky began to get dark, and Lexi let out a loud yawn as she was still in Ryan's protective

hold. "Daddy.. Can we go home?" She asked in her small voice that made us give in to almost

anything. Marzia smiled and gave us hugs and then waved us off as she went to her car.

On the trip home, Lexi had fallen asleep. Ryan and I were holding hands in the front seat, my

eyes fixed on our little miracle. "Ryan.. What if she would have been gone forever this time..

Maybe we need to look into a child leash or something." Right after my sentence Ryan began

laughing so loud he woke our little girl up for five seconds before she fell back into sleep.

"We are not going to be THOSE parents." He said, in between his laughter. "We will just never

take out eyes off her again." I nodded in agreement and then fixed my eyes back on the Lexi.

It was Twelve o'clock at night now, Lexi already tucked safely in bed, and Ryan and I in our

own room. "Felix, I love you, you and Lexi. You two are my world, and without you, I don't even

know where I would be. Still making video's for youtube alone I suppose." He let out a small

laugh and I chuckled as well. "I love you too, and you two make me more happy then I could ever

be." With that, we cuddled close and held eachother tightly as we felt a small pressure

climbing up the bed. And just like that what was once two cuddling became three as we all fell

into a deep slumber.

ooOOOOooooOOOooOOOooOOOoooOOOOOOooooOOoooOOOOOOoooOOOOooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOoooOOOOoo

ALRIGHT FOLKS, HOPE YOU ENJOYED. LET ME KNOW IF YOU DID, AND I'LL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Love you all, and thank you for the support. See you.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there boys and girls. I'm gonna try to stay consistent with this story, and again, I'm on notepad so spelling and stuff wont be the best. This chapter should be more interesting, keep in mind that I'm no professional writer. Alright, here we go.

OOoooOOoooOOOoooOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooo

*Ryan's P.O.V.*

"Hey there, where's Lexi?" I asked Felix, as I hugged him from behind and watched him cook our breakfast. Felix made a noticable smile, and turned his head to me slightly "your mom came and got her this morning, apparently they're having a bonding weekend."

I smiled and nodded, knowing we were alone I began placing small kisses on my lovers neck, making him freeze and stop cooking. "R-Ryan," He moaned "n-not right now, breakfast will burn..." I only smirked at his protest and continued kissing, leaning up to become level with his ear.

"Don't mind me, just continue." I watched as with shaky hands he continued mixing the batter for pancakes, then watched as he switched to tend to the cooking bacon. My kisses didn't stop though, and now I was pulling his loose shirt of his shoulder to place kisses there as well.

About twenty minutes later, because of me we were eating burnt bacon, eggs, and pancakes. "God dammit, Ryan!" Felix growled, making me laugh at his troubled face. What can I say? It was just too cute. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Tomorrow I'll cook and you can torture me, okay?"

He gave a small nod as he bit into his too crunchy bacon, and drank his orange juice. As I finished my plate I began thinking of what we could do today so we weren't stuck in the house and then it hit me. No literally, Felix's hand came out of nowhere knocking me out of my thoughts.

"What was that for!?" I barked, then calmed down and gave an apologetic face. Felix only shook his head and stood up to clean his plate "You weren't listening to me, I said do you want to go to the museum today?"

I lit up, he knew the museum was my FAVORITE place to visit once in a while. With just the mention of going I was to my feet and running to the sink to clean the dishes before running to get dressed. My love only shook his head at me with a smirk as he watched me bounce around the room in attempt to put on my pants.

We were now in the car, driving the not so long distance to our destination. Finally there, I parked and tried to get out of the car without taking my seatbelt off. Which caused a small boy Lexi's age to laugh at me. Felix only shook his head, and took my hand after we were both out of the car and in the building.

We spent a few hours or so looking at all the fine art and statues, then we noticed a new part of the museum. "Visitor's from space?" We said in unison, making us both yell JINX at the top of our lungs. We were almost escorted out.

We made our way into the new exhibit, seeing a bunch of space junk and 'moon stones' but nothing too interesting.

After another boring twenty minutes in space we left and decided to treat ourselves to some ice cream from our favorite little spot down the street.

"Marzia?" I heard Felix say, which made my head tilt up to see our friend approach us "Hey guys." She said softly, in her fairly cute, high pitched voice. "What are you doing here?" She questioned, which made Felix chuckle softly.

"I don't know, Marzia. What would we be doing in an Ice-cream shoppe?" The blush on her face was noticable, as she punched my loves arm. "Oh well, dumb question I guess. I was just leaving, so I'll see you two later." With that she left, but not without giving Felix another swift punch.

Sitting down with our Icecream now in hand I watched Felix from across the table, allowing my foot to trace up and down his leg in an attempt to embarrasse him. Although when it didn't seem to be working, I gave up and finished my treat. Watching him finish his we were soon out the door and back in the car.

"Ryan.." Felix whispered from the side seat making me break concentration from the road. I looked over to him to see him hiding a bulge in his pants which only made me smirk. "So it did effect you?" I asked, in almost a mocking tone, reciveing a hit and a glare.

"Shut up, just get us home already.." He didn't have to tell me twice, I took every short cut to get home and parked the car sloppily just so we could get into the door quicker. Once inside I pulled off my loose white shirt and began undoing my belt, as I watched him take off his shirt as well. When it came to his pants, I was already helping him by pulling them off after taking him to the room and pushing him on the bed.

"It feels like its been forever since we've last done it.." I said in a bit of a hushed tone, even though our daughter wasn't home. Felix looked up at me and nodded "It's because our author has no idea how to keep a story going." A bit confused I just continued, pulling his underware off so I could place small butterfly kisses all along his hip bones.

His moans began to bounce off the walls now, filling the room with his sweet voice. I began to lick up his shaft, making sure to be as gentle as I could as I pulled it into my mouth. My hands holding his hips still, so they didn't buck and choke me. His moans were now loud enough to drown out any thoughts and I continued to suck his erection faster now.

Soon, I pulled off and sucked on my fingers for a few seconds before pushing one and then two into him. Pushing them in and out at a rather quick pace, making Felix moan my name over and over.

A few minutes passed, and I couldn't wait any longer. "Felix, I'm coming in.." I whispered, and without much more warning, pushed inside of my lovers body. "RYAN! A-AH!" His voice rang out, making me moan in response. The pleasure, the sensations, they were all so good.

I continued bucking and thrusting myself inside, holding his hips for better speed and leverage. Making him moan and groan like crazy. "R-ryan, I'm gonna...!" Without finsihing his sentence the space where I was thrusting tightened. Telling me that Felix had came before me.

The pleasure from it was too much, and I soon came as well, holding myself up as I released within him. "Ah.. Felix.." He looked up at me and smiled, and I smiled back. Letting myself slowly fall onto the bed beside him and pull him into a big hug.

No other words were spoken between us, both of us too tired to say anything at all. We soon fell asleep to the sound of each other's hearts beating for one another.

OOOOoooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOo

Hey so I'm really bad at endings of chapters, I always will be. xD

I hope you guys liked it, and I felt like adding some humor that's not that funny so please bare with me xD. LOVE YOU GUYS, THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT, HOPE YOU LIKED IT. BYE. C:


	5. Chapter 5 the real one

heY GUYS LOOK WHO IT IS? I'm so sorry I haven't been writing. I didn't know what to do with it, but now I've gotten a little more muse. So here we go, the real chapter 5 to Gamer love, a new life. ARE YOU READY KID'S?! Also, I know I accidentally called Lexi seven a few chapters back, but she is indeed still four. Doing this on notepad prewarning. Okay here we go. *ALL THE TYPICAL WARNINGS EVEN THOUGH THIS WILL PROBABLY BE PURELY FLUFF*

oooOOOOooooOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO

*Felix's p.o.v*

"DADDYYYY!" An exasperated cry shreiked from the door to our small home, my daughter running in to follow it. I looked into the door way to see Ryan's mother

standing there, a sheepish smile on her soft face.

"She's just simply the cutest thing." His mother spoke finally, although I said nothing in return. His mother may have looked like a gentle woman, but underneath that

she was that of a monster. The first time I had the pleasure of meeting this woman was at my wedding, and being a nice host I went to have conversation with her. I soon regretted the decision. Now I only give her small responses if need be.

"Felix, are you ever going to forgive me?" She questioned, this woman could see through your skull I swear. "Felix, that was a long time ago, and I really wish you'd just get over yourself." I gripped the edge of the counter where I had been preparing dinner, my daughter off and down the hall before I could use her as an excuse.

"HONEY I'M HO- oh mom?" I heard Ryan's voice on the porch, causing me to light up, and turn around. I didn't say anything, but walk to the door where he greeted me with a hug. Small thuds down the hall, and our daughter was to us in less than a minute. "DADDY!" she yelled, just as excited as I was to see Ryan again. He'd been on a surprise business trip for the weekend, and his mother had Lexi.

I never let Ryan know my distaste for his mother, or what she said to me that faithful day. "Well, I really must be going. Have a wonderful day." Ryan's mother spoke softly, closing the door she never entered and leaving. "Ryan..." I said just as soft, missing him this weekend. Lexi pulled on my pant leg, and a scooped her up into my arms without a moments notice.

"Ryan, we need to have a grown up talk, and lexi you need to go clean up your toys." She pouted, but I insisted. Placing the small one on the floor to do as she was told. After she scampered down the hall, I promptly kissed Ryan on the lips, smiling at him wide. "Ryan I missed you so much." I then got serious, leaning into his ear.

"It's Lexi's birthday tomorrow... What are we planning?" His smile got wide, and he pulled out his phone to show just exactly we were planning. "It's perfect!" I yelled excitedly. Lexi and Edgar then came barreling around the corner, smiling at us as she handed me a small fake phone. "Daddy, there's someone on the phone for you." She said with a smile, waiting for me to hold the phone to my ear. As I did what she requested she pretended to hold a phone. "Hello?" She spoke to me "Is this daddy?" She then asked. I smiled at her and gave her a short yes. "Daddy, do you know what I want for my birthday?" A bit suprised I knealed down and looked at her.

"No sweetheart, what would you like?" I asked. She then smiled really wide, and looked at me with big blue eyes. "I wan't another puppy, so Edgar has a friend!" I was completely shocked at this point, and Ryan looked a bit as well. I smiled at her though just the same, and handed her back her phone. "Well sweetie, let's see what happens, okay?" She nodded, and skipped back down the hall.

I looked at Ryan, who was already on his phone searching for a suitable puppy. I sighed, walking to the door and taking the keys from Ryan I headed off to the store to grab the other supplies.

ooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After a two hour shopping spree I now had everything we needed for her big day, it was her first birthday with us after all. It was now passed Lexi's bed time, and I was out setting up her birthday in the backyard. Ryan had left as soon as I got home to go pick up a puppy down the street.

There, it was perfect. The unicorn party she'd always talked about was complete. The bounce house in place, the games ready. I must say I outdid myself. Suddenly a cold nose pressed into my neck, causing my to jump. Turning around I saw Ryan, and what might possibly be the cutest thing I've seen in my life. A small husky stared at me with its blue eyes, and I almost melted. "Ryan it's perfect. It's so cute." Edgar then came trotting out the back door.

Ryan smiled "It passed the Edgar test, he practically loves it." Tomorrow was going to be perfect.

oOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Today was the big day, Ryan had already whisked Lexi away to a birthday breakfast, and I was greeting guests. I had only invited a few of the neighborhood little girls,

and Marzia of course. The parent's complimented my home, and I thanked them kindly. I showed them to the back, and then brought them all back into my living room. "So my husband and daughter will be home soon, we should hide in about four minutes." I told them, the lot of them nodding, and the little girls giggling.

After the time had passed we were all in position, the front door handle wobbling. Soon it opened, followed by Lexi, Ryan, and his mother. I gasped, but kept quiet, and soon we all jumped out and yelled suprise. Lexi's face lit up when she saw her friends, and I smiled at the cute reunion they had. I sighed, as I approched Ryan and his mom, but didn't say a word to them. We then all made our way to the party outside, Lexi was smiling wide at all the decorations. "UNICORN!" She yelled, her friends and her giggling and running to the bounce house.

Ryan ran off after them, leaving just me and his mother alone in the scilence. "Felix, honestly. How long are you going to hate me like this?" I didn't say a word, just looked away in slight anger, of course I was mad at her! To do something like that... Of course I'd hate her. She'd never even properly appologized.

Ryan looked at me to see my troubled look, and he tilted his head in confusion. I waved my hand at him, as if to tell him not to worry about it. "I'm still angry, but I don't hate you. You're family now." I said, and with that walked away from her presence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

A few hours had passed, and we were now doing cake and presents. All of her friends gave her sticker based gifts, which made me visibly cringe. Knowing they were going to end up on walls somewhere. Then Ryan placed the box on the table, the first gift we had for her. She opened it excitedly, then her excitement turned into confusion.

"What is this?" she asked, not entirely sure what to make of it all, the box was filled with dog toys and other things. Ryan then placed another, larger, and moving box on the table. "It's to go with this." He told her, she opened the box, and she began to cry out of excitement. "A PUPPY!" She yelled, pulling him carefully from the box, and hugging him gently. The puppy licked her nose and whimpered excitedly.

I could only smile at the scene, Ryan's mother walking up and taking the puppy away for no reason. "Mom, what are you doing?" Ryan questioned, a confused look on his face. His mom held the puppy by the scruff of his neck, Lexi began crying out that she was going to hurt him. "Why did you get her another dog, Ryan? You know what's going to happen to it." Ryan looked flabbergasted, and I began to growl in anger. "Haven't you hurt her enough, first you marry a MAN and then you get her pet's she's going to have to watch die?"

Ryan looked shocked, and embarrassed. I however was full of anger at this point. I calmly took the puppy back, handing it gently to Lexi and asking everyone to go inside.

Once they were inside I began yelling at the woman, at this point not caring what I'd said to her anymore. She'd completely ruined my daughters first birthday with us, and she was going to pay for it. After a long rant to her I felt a calming hand on my shoulder, and heard Ryan's voice speak for me.

"Mom, you were completely out of line, and you had no right. This is the man I love, and that is my daughter. I want you to leave, and until you've gotten over yourself, I don't want you to come back." His mother's eyes welled up with tears, but her face stayed angry. "Fuck you all." She growled, and stormed through the house and out of it.

Lexi looked confused, and looked at Ryan with puffy eyes. "W-Where's grandma going?" She asked, and Ryan bent down on one knee to speak to her. "Lexi, hunny, Grandma is going to go home now. You probably won't see her again for a long long time, okay?" Ryan explained. Lexi started silently crying again, and choked out a quiet okay.

My heart sunk into my chest, as I knelt down and pulled my daughter into my arms. Just then the new addition to the family came scampering over with Edgar in close pursuit. He began licking Lexi's fingers, and biting at her tutu. She then smiled, and soon began giggling. Not soon after we all returned to the party, the guests apologizing as if the scene had been their fault. Ryan and I simply told them that we were sorry, and the party ran smoothly soon after.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There I was Tucking in our five year old, her puppy and Edgar sleeping soundly with her. Ryan stood behind me, and held my shoulder as I stood up to just stare at them quietly.

Soon, we were off to our own room, and not soon after we were joined by a puppy, a dog, and a five year-old.

oooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OKAY THERE IT WAS. Was it all you wanted it to be? Was it incredibly stupid? Again I apologize for the spelling, and grammar and all that I'm doing this in notepad. I also apologize for any odd spacing.

Thank you for the support, love you guys~!


End file.
